


I Would Have You Kneel

by akirakurosawa



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, i have lots of FEELINGS, it's a gift poem, listen y'all i read this amazing fanfic and i had lots of feelings so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirakurosawa/pseuds/akirakurosawa
Summary: "He is no God."A Russingon poem. Because there's beauty in devastation. And they devastate me completely.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	I Would Have You Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArvenaPeredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a Jeweled Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275477) by [ArvenaPeredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/pseuds/ArvenaPeredhel). 



> This was a spill-over of my feelings about Findekáno and Maitimo and the general angst and potential that ship radiates. Also my feelings about Arvena Peredhel's fic In a Jeweled Crown. If you haven't read it, I'm not sure what you're waiting for? The writing, the story, the overall ambiance and the feelings it conveys... just go read it. I did, and then I wrote this, as a gift to [ArvenaPeredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/pseuds/ArvenaPeredhel) , who has been an awesome support and an inexhaustible well of knowledge, and has kinda gotten me into this ship, so now I'm wallowing in angst and I love it. Thank you again :)

_**I Would Have You Kneel** _

he takes your hair in his hand and pulls

\- gold shatters upon ebony.

he looks at you,

his eyes are the stars ever-shining;

you would give him everything.

he is the beat of your heart,

he is the bone of your body,

he is the air in your lungs.

you would give him everything,

but he asks for nothing.

his fire devours; inferno of thoughts.

he **is** fire; he is kindled,

he will melt your flesh,

he will melt the expression of your face

into a puddle of nothing but satisfaction,

leave you charred and unrecognisable

and you will thank him for it

because he is the only one

that pulls at the raven strings of

your hair

and ends up playing the melody

of the golden strings

of your heart

and of your whole being.

you know he is no God

\- none of the Pantheons would have him,

broken and in pieces as he is.

still, you are devoted to him.

the power you wield by daylight

you yield to him at first darkening of night.

he takes you in his arms

and you give him your heart

\- you know no other way

than to give yourself over fully;

he takes you over completely.

burning glaciers capture you;

his eyes never stray.

you give him your all

and he needn't even ask;

he needn't **ever** ask.

he is no God

\- he asks for nothing

_(he expects everything)_

and yet you kneel before him

_(how can you not?)_

because you've always known -

beauty like that is made to be worshiped.

he is no God

\- yet his benevolence is for you only.

he cups your jaw in hand of iron,

he bites your lip in euphoria;

\- you spill your blood on the altar of him;

you need nothing in return

because you've always known:

\- this cannot last;

\- he is not whole;

\- you are not broken;

_\- one does not ask favours of Gods._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it - any feedback is very welcome and very appreciated! You can also catch me on [tumblr](https://effervescentdragon.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> P. S. [bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWH/pseuds/GWH) look, I'm doing stuff!? rlb <3


End file.
